


Keep Warm

by speedgriffon



Series: Fallout 4: Madelyn Hardy Fics [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rain Trope, Sexual Content, not so obscure x-files joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madelyn gets caught in the rain and needs Danse to keep her warm. No plot here, just wonderful use of tropes with an excellent prompt. (Prompt response from tumblr: "Dirty-talking Danse").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Warm

It’s raining.

Madelyn wouldn’t complain if it weren’t for _said_ rain soaking through her clothes, creating a chill on her skin that settles in her bones. It doesn’t help that it is a rad-storm and that she left all of her equipment in the hotel room at the Rexford. She can only blame herself. After all, she wasn’t supposed to be gone more than a few minutes—just a quick run to Daisy’s to trade a few caps for a somewhat decent meal.

She makes a mad dash back to the hotel but by the time she enters the building she is already soaked through to the bone. Even Danse’s borrowed bomber jacket does nothing to protect her from the downpour. There isn’t much she can do about the trail of water she leaves as she makes her way upstairs, and is shivering by the time she reaches the last room on the top floor. She fumbles with the key before the door creaks open, Danse looking at her with a mix of worry and relief.

“Next time, _you_ run the errand,” Madelyn manages through chattering teeth as he quickly ushers her in. She has a hard time handling the cold due in no small part to her time in the vault. She will have an even harder time warming up. “Do I have a change of clothes?”

Madelyn stays in one spot to contain the water dripping from her body and clothes and wrings out her hair with both hands. At least she won’t need a shower for a few days. She toes off her boots and socks and peers over her shoulder at Danse as he bends over to rummage through their pack of belongings. He’s shirtless, dark jeans ridding low on his hips and the defined lines of the muscles in his back briefly distract her. It doesn’t matter that she’s seen him naked plenty of times now—he’s still a wonderful sight to behold. Madelyn flicks her gaze to his ass before smiling to herself as she turns her attention away from him. This is their first night in a safe, _private_ environment in a long time. She can’t help but let her mind and eyes wander.

“I hear the best way to regenerate body heat is to crawl naked into bed with somebody else who’s already naked,” she jokes as she shrugs off his jacket, discarding it on the floor next to her water-logged shoes. “I’m sure we can come up with something to keep us _warm_.”

He doesn’t respond and Madelyn is about to take a second glance at him when she flinches in surprise. Danse is suddenly behind her, resting his hands on her hips, breath hot against her neck.    

“Is that what you want?” he asks in a low, husky voice. His tone is something she’s never heard before, at least not from _him_. Her momentary alarm melts away as excitement bubbles in her chest.  

Danse presses his lips below her ear and Madelyn trembles for a whole new reason when one of his hands slides up her waist to the front of her dress. He undoes the first few buttons just enough to expose the top of her breasts while his lips move down the length of her throat. He moves again, fingers pulling up the hem of her dress so he can brush them lightly against the bare skin of her thighs. Every little touch sends sparks through her body and she forgets about being cold.

“You want me to strip you?” Danse whispers. He slowly moves his hand so it rests on the curve of her ass. “Keep you warm?” he lightly drags his teeth over her earlobe. “ _Fuck_ you?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Madelyn moans, unashamed, and his hand playfully squeezes where it is. She has no idea where this side of Danse is coming from but she is eager to find out where it will lead. “ _Yes_.”

She tries to turn around to face him but his grip tightens, keeping her in place. He kisses her skin, focusing on the spot where neck meets shoulder. Madelyn arches her back when his fingers knead at her hips, shifting in an effort to press against him. She wants more, _now_.    

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you Mads?” Danse hums.  

“I don’t know,” Madelyn breathes in response. Her heart is already racing, pounding against her chest as she watches his fingers pull open the front of her dress to further expose her. “You tell me.”

Danse’s hands are warm in contrast to her chilled skin and Madelyn sighs when he cups her breasts, rolling them in his palm and teasing her nipples through her thin bra. She rests against him and the cold of her wet clothes meeting his chest causes him to falter momentarily. As if to dare him, Madelyn pushes harder against him, accentuating her moan when she feels his arousal pressing though his jeans and against her bottom. While he continues his assault of kisses along her neck she moves her hand, one reaching back to hold his head in place while the other slides between them. Just as she cups him through his clothes he reacts, groaning and shifting back away from her reach.

“ _Madelyn_ ,” he warns and she grins to herself—he’s barely holding back and they’ve only just started.  

“I’ve never been very patient,” Madelyn refrains, allowing Danse to make the next move. He slowly turns her around so they are finally facing. His hands continue to run up and down her sides, bunching up the wet fabric of her dress. “Especially when it comes to you.”

There’s a small smirk on his lips and when she looks into his eyes she is taken aback by what she sees. They are dark, full of desire, and completely trained on her. Whatever Danse is intending to do, she thinks it might be worth it for him to take the lead for once. Excitement causes a shiver to run through her and heat pools deep in her belly. She wants to know what he’s capable of when she lets go of control.

Danse advances slowly, pushing back the wet and matted hair from her face as he cups her cheeks. His initial kiss is slow and soft, in stark contrast to his eager words before. Madelyn wonders if that is all part of his plan. She slides her palms up his chest, nails raking through the dust of hair across his sternum before resting them on his broad shoulders. His skin is hot to the touch—she can’t help but moan her approval. He tugs her closer when the kiss turns heated, his tongue darting past her lips as she opens to him. Madelyn practically melts against him—she’ll never get over the way he kisses her like he’s a man starved.

She raises her arms as he slides her dress up and over her head, tossing it aside with the rest of her soaked clothes. The fire in his eyes overwhelms Madelyn as he gazes at her, his hands roaming wherever he looks. The rough callouses on his fingers create a delightful friction across her smooth skin and she steadies her breathing when they trace over sensitive spots. Danse kisses her again, lingering so his breath fans across her cheek.

“Do you like it when I touch you like this, Madelyn?”

She nods, “yes.”

He smiles against her mouth and she steals a quick peck before he moves his lips down her jaw and back to the column of her throat. With the amount of attention he’s giving her he’s bound to leave marks—not that she cares. Madelyn will gladly wear them and if he lets her, leave some of her own on his skin. Danse nudges the straps of her bra with his nose until they fall off her shoulder, repeating the action on the other side. He fumbles with the clasp of her bra and Madelyn takes the opportunity to try and unbuckle his belt.

“Somebody is eager,” he unhooks her bra a moment later and Madelyn is forced to pull her hands away from him to let it fall away. Danse presses his palms against her back, pulling her so their chests are flush together. He captures her moan in a hard kiss.  

“I’ll offer no apology,” she mumbles between kisses. “You’re hard to resist.”

“As are you.”

Madelyn arches her back when Danse moves down, lips and tongue sliding over her collar and chest. He lifts her body up until she is on the tips of her toes, making it easier for him to continue the lavishing of her flesh. She forgets sometimes how short she is compared to him and balances herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. He trails further between the valley of her breasts, Madelyn gasping when he takes a nipple into the warmth of his mouth. One hand holds his head to her as he rolls the nipple between tongue and teeth while the other squeezes hard at his shoulder. She tightens her grip on his hair when Danse hums, the sensation sparking her arousal to new heights. He makes sure to give the same attention to her other breast, teeth lightly nipping at her skin before swiping his tongue over to soothe the mark.

If there is one thing Madelyn has learned about Danse is that he is thorough and does not like to leave things half-finished. There is no exception when it comes to her pleasure and their lovemaking. He loves to take his time with her.

“Madelyn,” her name comes out in a whisper across her stomach as he slides down her body. She doesn’t realize her eyes are closed until she glances down at Danse, who is now kneeling before her. “Are you aware of the things you do to me?”

“I have a general idea,” she speaks just as softly, unable to hold back a whimper as his kisses trace her navel and the hem of her underwear. Madelyn rests her hands on his shoulders again, nails biting into his skin when he snaps the band with his teeth. He hushes her name again and again as he kisses lower, over her hipbones and down her thigh. “I love it when you say my name like that.”

“I know.” Danse glances at her, a slow grin appearing on his lips. “Were you able to get food for us?”

“Huh?” his sudden question confuses Madelyn. She doesn’t understand why he’s asking her _now._ “No?”

Danse hums in thought as he hooks his thumbs into the band of her panties, slowly dragging them down her legs until they are around her ankles. He gestures for her to step out of them and Madelyn does so, sighing as his hands slide up her claves to the back of her knees. He places small kisses across her thighs before tilting his head back to look at her again.

“I guess I’ll have to eat _you_ instead.”

“Oh,” is all Madelyn can manage.

Her whole body vibrates as warmth spreads and no doubt her cheeks are flushed with color. She’s never been spoken to like this before with such conviction and lust. Coming from Danse, she _likes_ it. He looks at her with a sly smile but the devotion in his gaze says it all—she is _everything_ to him, the love of his life.

He slowly stands, and Madelyn bites down on her lip to control her erratic breathing—the way he’s looking at her, eyes roaming over her naked form, she feels like she is about to be devoured. Danse carefully leads her backwards to the bed, propping her on the edge of the mattress before lowering himself back to the ground. His hands rest on her knees and his thumbs rub slow circles as he slides them up her thighs, gently parting her legs so they are framed around his body. Madelyn meets him halfway when he leans forward, meeting in a passionate kiss. When they part, his eyes are half-lidded and his breathing is labored.

“Lean back,” Danse groans.

She follows his instruction, resting her elbows on the bed. He tugs at her hips, scooting her forward until she can go no further without falling off the edge. Danse spreads her to better situate his body, and Madelyn gasps when he lifts them so her knees are hooked over his shoulders. He descends a moment later, warm hands moving across her legs towards the junction of her thighs.

“You’re wet.”

Madelyn squirms at his touch and lets out a puff of breath. “I got caught in the rain,” she smirks but chokes back a moan when the tip of his finger slides along her seam. “R—remember?”

Danse softly chuckles against her skin as he kisses the inside of her thigh, his stubble leaving goosebumps along the way. “You’re lucky I love that talkative mouth of yours.”

She sharply inhales when he brushes his lips across her heat where his fingers are teasing. Madelyn can scarcely find the words as pleasure consumes her, “your mouth isn’t so bad either.”

He starts with a tentative sweep of his tongue, fingers helping to open her to him. He drags his tongue along her again and again, the sounds of her arousal mixed with his saliva echoing in Madelyn’s ears. She tosses her head back when his lips find her clit and Danse wastes no time in stimulating it with his tongue and teeth. Madelyn cries out his name and doesn’t even _try_ to hold back her sounds of pleasure when one of his fingers teases her entrance.

“Say my name like that again,” he breathes against her and Madelyn doesn’t hesitate. With his actions and words combined, she can’t believe how quickly she is approaching her climax. “Say it.”

“ _Danse_ ,” she presses her heels against his back, encouraging him to continue. She rolls her head to look down at him. “Danse, I’m so clo—”

“Not yet,” Danse pulls his mouth away from her and she lets out a desperate sob, arching her hips up to try and chase her pleasure. She fists her hands in the bed sheet when his finger dips into her, agonizingly slow. There’s a hunger in his eyes when he looks at her. “Only when I say.”

Madelyn swallows back a moan as he adds a second finger, curling them against her inner walls with every push. Her head tips backwards again as he picks up speed, thumb delicately brushing over her sensitive nub. She can feel Danse’s breath fanning over her and she tries to anticipate the feel of him returning to his earlier ministrations.

“Look at me Madelyn,” he slows until she lifts her head to do so.

Their eyes lock and it takes everything in her power not to completely fall apart beneath him just then. Danse keeps his gaze on her as he runs his tongue across her clit, moving it in tight circles, his fingers continuing to move in and out of her. It is all too much for her and she lets him know with a strangled moan, her body arching and lifting off the bed as she teeters on the edge of release.

“Come,” he whispers the word against her, his mouth hardly stopping its quick movements. Danse keeps his eyes locked on her, coaxing her to let go. “Come for me.”

His name comes out in pants as Madelyn’s climax hits her like an exploding _fat-man_ , her body collapsing against the mattress as she rides the waves of her orgasm. Danse doesn’t stop until she is writhing against him, silently telling him that it is too much for her senses to handle. Instead he kisses up the length of her body as she comes down from her high, leaning over her so he can swallow the last sighs that spill from her lips. Madelyn can taste her arousal on his tongue but it only reignites the fire within her.

“Are you alright?” he asks, lifting one hand to brush back the hair from her face. “Mads?”

She nods in earnest, breathing a smile as she finally opens her eyes to look at him. She is dazed, _love drunk_ —her heart is pounding so loudly in her chest that it feels like she might explode. Madelyn isn’t ready for that feeling to fade away quite yet. “I think you mentioned something about fucking me?”

There’s a wicked kind of grin that appears on Danse’s face as he pulls away. He stands but there is no urgency in his movements, regardless of their exchange of words. He unbuckles his belt, not bothering to pull it from the loops before unbuttoning his jeans. Madelyn sits up, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as he allows her to help. She leans to place soft kisses to his abdomen, following the dark trail of hair that leads to his groin.

She tugs the denim down and the sight of his erection pressing through his tight boxers has her squeezing her thighs together. Madelyn used to be ashamed at how easy it is for her to be turned on but that was before she met Danse, before they fell in love and before she learned that he is an excellent lover. He steps out of the jeans when they pool at his ankles, his hands sweeping the hair away from her face as she presses her lips over the bulge.

“ _Fuck_ —” Danse doesn’t curse often. Madelyn smiles at her small victory and pulls his boxers down just enough so she can wrap her lips around the head of his cock. His fingers tighten in her hair and his hips buck forward slightly. “Ma— _Madelyn_.”

She knows she can quickly undo him if she wanted to. As much as she enjoys watching him unravel in this manner, she pulls away with a wet pop of her lips. Danse groans, brows furrowed together as he struggles to hold back.

“Hmm?” she plays coy and tugs his underwear down his legs, allowing his erection to spring free. She can’t resist toying with him. “Is there something you want?”

“ _You_.” Danse replies instantly, almost in a growl. He pulls away slightly, gesturing to the bed. “Lie down.”

Madelyn stretches out on the sheets, bending her elbows as she rests her hands near her head. The chill of the air causes goosebumps to prickle across her entire body but she isn’t feeling cold in the _slightest_. There is something incredibly erotic about the way he stands over her, one hand slowly stroking his length as his eyes roam across her body. Madelyn can’t recall a time she’s ever craved him more than she does in that moment.

Danse climbs onto the bed, their eyes never parting as he kneels next to her legs. The anticipation has Madelyn arching up for his touch as he rests his hands on her knees. She thinks to spread to make room for him but he surprises her, dragging her down the mattress as he hooks her legs around his waist. Her shocked gasp turns into a sigh as he lifts her hips, resting her bottom atop his thighs. She can feel his cock brushing across her heat and when he moves forward, the thickness of him slides against her slick folds.  

“Please,” Madelyn breathes, unable to hold back her desperation any longer.

She reaches up for him as he leans down but he catches both of her wrists in one hand, pressing them into the mattress above her head. His other hand aligns his cock against her entrance and they moan together as he teases her with just the tip, barely pushing in before pulling away. Danse repeats this a few times before finally descending, arching his body down to kiss her hard as he fills her completely.

The first few thrusts are slow and shallow—tiny rolls of the hips that assure he is fully seated within her heat. Madelyn gasps for air when they part, turning her head to give him better access to her throat where he continues to kiss. His grip on her wrists tightens as he adjusts his weight, his thrusts sharper as he pulls out before snapping his hips forward against her thighs. His other hand slides across her hips to her back, lifting her slightly with every movement.

“Tell me,” Danse pants against her ear. “Tell me how it feels, Mads.”

Madelyn tilts her head up so she can leave a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck to his ear. “Fucking _incredible_.”

Danse lets out an almost animalistic sound—something between a moan and a deathclaw growl. If they weren’t having sex, Madelyn would’ve laughed. Instead she breathes in as both his hands snap to her sides, hauling her up as he sits back on his haunches. She settles into his lap and takes a moment to adjust to the feel of his cock within her at the new angle. He holds her close, steading her so she doesn’t lose her balance.

With her hands resting on his shoulders she moves, rotating her hips in tight circles for a few moments. Danse helps her ride him, his palms griping the back of her thigh and ass as he lifts her up before tugging her down a second later. She tightens her arms around him as their rhythm quickens, tossing her head back to let her cries of ecstasy fill the room. She hopes the whole hotel—the whole _town_ —can hear her over the raging storm. Only Danse can make her feel this way.

They continue like that until Madelyn feels the first waves of her orgasm. It tickles at the base of her spine and she can feel her legs start to spasm. Danse takes the hint and swiftly pushes her back against the mattress, his body looming over her as he increases his pace, chasing her to the end. She crosses her ankles across his lower back, keeping him in place when his thrusts become uneven. Madelyn cups his face between her hands so she can kiss him, moaning into his mouth as she comes. He whispers those three wonderful words against her lips in a desperate cry when he meets her climax, hips snapping hard as he spills deep within her.

Danse nearly collapses on top of her, breath ragged as he rests his head in the crook of her shoulder. He’s barely keeping himself up on one shaky arm as to not crush her, but Madelyn welcomes the heat and weight of his body. She can hardly catch her breath and doesn’t care that he’s still within her—neither of them can seem to move as they flourish in the wake of their orgasms.

Her hands smooth through his hair, the sweat on his brow making it flop against his forehead. Madelyn presses a kiss to his temple as she moves her hands across his back in affectionate swipes—she could fall asleep like this. Danse returns the gesture with soft kisses to her neck and turns his head just enough to peek a glance at her. She knows she is blushing. Her whole body is still hot but her cheeks are on fire. Madelyn can’t explain why. He carefully pulls away from her, using the last of his strength to roll them on their sides.

“That certainly was…” Madelyn sighs, finally managing to calm her heart and breathing. “ _Something_.”

“You should get caught in the rain more often,” Danse jokes.

He’s looking rather smug but she can’t blame him—if anything, he deserves to feel proud for the pleasure he gave her. They kiss, slower and sweeter than before as exhaustion kicks in. Madelyn giggles as she snuggles close, relishing in the heat of his body as he wraps them tightly under the blankets. She can’t stop smiling.

“Do we really need an excuse to have wild and intense, mind-blowing sex?”

“Mind-blowing?” Danse asks with a chuckle, his laughter growing louder when she nods. There’s a slight tint to his cheeks as well. “Really?”

“Give yourself some credit, Danse,” Madelyn reassures him with a gentle kiss and small, content smile. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he responds before pulling her closer. “Come here.”

“Any closer and we’ll be starting round two,” she teases. Still, she rests her head against his chest, wrapping an arm around his middle and sliding her leg between his. “Not that I mind.”

“ _Later_. Right now…” Danse’s voice is softer as he yawns. Madelyn can feel sleep pulling at her with every blink and caress of his hand down her spine. “I said I would keep you warm and I have every intention of keeping my promises.”

“So,” he asks. “Are you warm?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
